Golden Moments
by reganmacneil
Summary: A collection of little moments between the Doctor and his wife, the Angel. Includes companions, an OC, 10 and 11. Also contains angst, fluff and some action. Is 10/OC, 11/0C, mentions of Past Doctors/OC. OC is a Timelady, in case this isn't already clear. Enjoy, and please review.
1. Records:9th Angel and 10th Doctor

**This fic is a little taster of one I fully ****intend to write, which shall follow the series. It includes my OC, The Angel, AKA Psia, the Doctor's wife. The premise is that she has been traveling with him all the way through the show, from his first regeneration to the present. They got married when the Angel was 103, and the Doctor was 109, and I imagined that they eloped in the TARDIS, after the Angel saw it in the museum. Eloping just seemed like the way the Doctor would marry somebody. Anyway, I have never actually seen a fic where the Doctor has a Timelady wife that didn't get trapped on Gallifrey or, separate from him for years. ****  
**

**So, for Rose lovers, sorry, but the Doctor is already completely and utterly taken. There will also be no Rose being a jealous bitch to the OC, for Rose haters, as Rose will view her as a big sister or something similar.  
**

**This fic shall contain little one shots, serious or cute moments with the Angel and the Doctor, not sneak peeks as such, but just becoming familiar with the character. Will contain multiple regenerations.****  
**

Records: 9th Angel/10th Doctor**  
**

"The number of records down there..." the Angel muttered, climbing back up from where she had been, the storage area beneath the console room.

"Oi!" The Doctor pointed a finger at his wife accusingly."More than half are _yours_!"

"I never _said_ they were yours," she smiled at him, before collapsing into the pilot chair. The two Gallifreyans were alone in the console room, Rose probably asleep or at least recovering from their recent run in with the cybermen.

The Doctor looked over at the blond Timelady, who suddenly looked very depressed. She was leaning forward, her face in her hands. He knew the reason-she felt responsible for Mickey leaving, like she had taken his place without permission or something like that, forcing him to have to leave.

He hated seeing her like that, just as she hated seeing him blame himself for everything.

A sudden idea occurred to him, and he smiled.

The Angel was roused from her depression by the sound of music, a record that she recognized very well-it was 'Whip It!' by Devo, a record from 1980. One of her favorites, that she and the Doctor used to dance, albeit badly, to. She looked up, shocked, to see her husband leaning on the console, grinning.

"Theta, what..." she trailed off, her eyes surprised."We haven't listened to this in _years_!"

"It always used to cheer us up," the Doctor shrugged, walking towards where she sat, now a little smile on her lips."And you need a little cheering up right now."

"I-oh!" The Angel exclaimed as he pulled her out of the chair, and spun her around, completely out of time with the music, but they never bothered dancing well to that certain song. She laughed as they both sang along to the song, the Doctor laughing with her as they danced around the console like a pair of maniacs. As the song ended, the Angel was doubled over with mirth.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and the Doctor buried his face in her hair, also in fits. She turned to face him, and threw her arms around his neck, and giving him an extremely thankful kiss.

"Thank you, Theta," the Angel murmured, her arms still around his neck. He brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, shrugging.

"I know, I'm wonderful," The Doctor replied, a self satisfied grin on his face.

The Angel smiled,"You are indeed."

**Cute one to start off with. I was literally awwing all the way through this! These will be out of order, fair warning, and I'm starting the long fic right at the end of Parting of Ways, so I can have lots of flashbacky goodness for season 2! This one will have about twenty little stories, so people can get to know and love the Angel before her proper debut. Oh, and her nickname is 'Psia', pronounced Sigh-uh. **

**I would check out the song, I could just imagine the Doctor and the Angel dancing like maniacs to it!  
**


	2. Mistletoe and Crackers:11 and 11

**Just a quick note, Angel 9 is Rosamund Pike, Angel 10 is Jessica Alba when she was in Dark Angel, just a a few years older, Angel 11 is Felicia Day.**

Mistletoe and Crackers:11th Angel/11th Doctor**  
**

"Sorry, sorry!" Came the Doctor's hasty apology as the Angel sighed and shook her head. Amy and Rory were too busy waving the smoke coming from the cracker on the table away to properly take in his apology.

"What kind of cracker was that, again?" Rory asked, as if dreading the answer.

"Err, Venusian," the Doctor replied."Not well known for their cracker expertise, really, but Psia found some-"

"Not my fault! Absolutely not my fault!" The Angel insisted quickly. She frowned at the Timelord next to her."How in _any_ way is this _my_ fault?"

"You_ were_ the one that said 'oh, come on, what could possibly go wrong?'" The Doctor argued. The Angel folded her arms and made an annoyed sound.

"You listened to me," she countered eventually."It's _all_ on you."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Stop arguing and make this bloody cracker stop smoking!" Amy snapped. Both Gallifreyans immediately sprang into action, the Angel narrowly beating the Doctor to the offending cracker.

"Water!" She coughed, using a napkin to pick the cracker up. The Doctor was at the sink in an instant, filling it with cold water.

"Do you have any ice, Ponds?" He asked.

"Yeah," Rory rushed to the freezer, passing Amy the ice cube tray.

"Here," she said, looking a little lost as the Doctor upended the whole lot into the sink, the Angel dumping the smoking object in not long afterwards. The Angel watched the cracker decompose, leaving a golden mush in the water, before sticking her tongue out at the Doctor.

"_So_ not my fault," she reiterated.

The Doctor's response was to pick up a handful of cracker mush and fling it at her.

An hour later, they were still both sulking. Finally Amy got sick of it, and dragged them both to where the mistletoe hung.

"You kids kiss and make up now!" She ordered them.

"She started it!" The Doctor insisted. Rory watched in amusement as Amy gave him a stern look.

"I don't care who started it," she looked at both of them severely."Make-up-now."

The Angel stuck her bottom lip out sulkily, flicking her ginger hair out of her face, and glanced at the Doctor. She looked away quickly when he glanced at _her_.

"I suppose we should, you know, do what she she wants," the Angel said off handedly, but her sulky expression was fading.

"We _did_ start the tradition, after all," the Doctor was smiling a little now.

"I'm sorry, you did _what_?" Rory asked, shocked.

He never got an answer, because the Gallifreyans were too busy kissing to notice the question.

**Another awwwww. To be honest, most of these will be awww, because I love writing cute little stories, but there will be in depth discussion sometimes, depression, blaming themselves for stuff etc too, I promise! I did like this one in particular, because it shows that the Angel and the Doctor don't get along all the time, and have little couple arguments like everyone else.**


	3. Weak:10th Angel and 10th Doctor

Weak:10th Angel/10th Doctor

She knew something was wrong the moment she woke up. He wasn't there beside her.

The Angel sighed, making her way out into the corridor. She knew where he would be.

Sure enough, when she arrived at the console room, he was sitting with his legs dangling out the doors, just staring, literally, into space. She silently sat down beside him, and slid her hand into his.

"It wasn't your fault," the Angel said quietly. He looked at her, and shook his head.

"It was, still is," he had been crying, she could tell. The remains of tears lay on his cheeks. She sighed, and brushed them away with her thumb.

"Theta, it was his choice to enslave the human race, therefore _his_ fault," the Angel told him, her tone one not to be argued with.

"But what he put _you_ through, Psia," the Doctor looked at her, his expression tortured."Having to do that for an entire year because I'm _so damn weak_-"

"Do _not_ call yourself weak!" She near shouted at him."It was not your fault that he thought he loved me, it was _not_!"

"Dammit, Psia!" The Doctor_ did_ shout this."It _is_ my fault! The Master, he would never have done it if-"

"If _what_?" The Angel was also shouting now."If you had never married me? If I had married _him_? For Rassilon's sake, Theta, it wasn't an issue of love back on the Valiant, it was an issue of him wanting what you had and he didn't. Not exactly the basis for marriage, you _idiot_!"

This wasn't like the other times she called him an idiot. The other times it was an affectionate nickname of sorts, if he did something stupid like land in the middle ages when aiming for the 60's. This time, she really _did_ think he was being an idiot, and it stung.

He sighed, a dejected sound.

"You're right, I'm an idiot," he shook his head."I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry."

"Stop _apologizing_," the Angel demanded, smacking him around the back of the head. He clutched his head, frowning.

"Ow!"

"Don't be such a baby," her expression softened."I'm sorry, that may have been a bit too hard."

"A _bit_?" The Doctor gave his wife an incredulous look."I'm seeing stars here, Psia!"

"Liar," she muttered, but there was no malice behind the word.

"No, really," the Timelord insisted, pointing to the stars outside the TARDIS doors."See."

"Oh, ha, ha, you are so very, very funny," the Angel rolled her eyes.

"You forgot handsome and clever," the Doctor reminded her.

"Oh, that goes without saying," she smirked at him."Energetic, as well. Or, you were yesterday night, anyway."

The Doctor turned a little pink, but smiled at her as she giggled, feeling much better.

**I have tried to make each Angel clearly a different regeneration, with different characteristics, but still basically the same person. Trying to replicate what the writers of Doctor Who have to do every time the Doctor regenerates is kinda hard, and I had to make a list of different characteristics for each, and common ones for all. I hope you can definitely see the difference between each.**

**Serious one, with aww at the end. This reveals a little about the Angel and the Master's relationship as well (oooooo...), and has an angsty 10 (I felt horrible writing angsty 10, as he deserves to have some happiness for once, but ah well), with a comforting Angel. I like comforting Angel, she's awesome!  
**


	4. Reliving Memories:10 and 10

Reliving Memories:10th Angel/10th Doctor

The one thing Donna could never understand was how the hell the Angel was able to run so fast in her heels. They were big heels, elevating her quite short high up a lot, yet she was able to run in them like they were trainers. It was weird.

At that moment in time, the three of them were running down a corridor-one belonging to a school on Saturn 8 to be exact. The school nurse, actually an evil alien intent of harvesting the student's life force, had sent her life sucking robot minions after them, leaving them no choice but to run for their lives.

"Get in there!" The Doctor suddenly shoved Donna into something similar to a janitor's closet."Don't come out until you here the recall siren."

"We'll be in the supply closet opposite," the Angel informed the companion, dragging the Doctor into the tiny closet and closing the door behind her. The two Gallifreyans listened as the robots whirred past.

"They'll probably do a couple of circuits round the school for a couple of minutes," the Angel said, leaning back on the shelves behind her.

"I know," the Doctor muttered, trying to find a more comfortable position. The closet really wasn't built for two people, just like the ones back at the academy.

The Doctor grinned suddenly, and the Angel frowned in puzzlement.

"What?" She questioned.

"Oh, just remembering when we used to hide in astronomy closet at the academy," he smirked at her."Though we weren't exactly _hiding."_

"I remember," she chuckled silently."Cardinal Borusa caught us once."

"Yep," her husband grimaced, before looking at her sternly, imitating Borusa's voice."Absolutely inappropriate behaviour, not to mention unhygienic and vulgar, you should be ashamed of yourselves!"

The Angel bit her lip to stop from laughing out loud.

"You know," the Doctor said thoughtfully."We could…"

"You mean, now?" His wife asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, we're going to be here for a good couple of minutes more…" he shook his head."No, bad idea."

"I agree," the Angel nodded.

"Focus on the robots."

There was silence.

"Though…"

"We could, couldn't we?"

"I mean, if we're quiet enough."

"Just for a bit, reliving old memories…"

Donna pushed open the door to the janitor's closet as the recall siren wailed, only to see the Angel and the Doctor tumbling out of the opposite closet, both flushed and a little out of breath, but smirking at each other.

She just rolled her eyes.

**Poor Donna. I thought this was quite a funny one to have after we had angsty 10/10th Angel. Now we have horny 10 ;). Anyway, back soon :) next up is more 11/11**


	5. Drinking Games:11 and 11

Drinking Games:11th Angel/11th Doctor

"You know, I'd forgotten we had a cocktail bar," the Angel said, picking up a bottle filled with fluorescent blue liquid and shaking it, almost thoughtfully. Amy shook her head, amazed at the sheer number of bottles and glasses lining the dark, purple lit room.

"I hadn't," the Doctor commented from the other side of the room."I was just trying to repress memories."

"Which memories?" The Angel asked, frowning."Your 9th used to love it in here. So did mine, for that matter."

"We vowed never to enter here again, remember?" The Timelord made a face."Not after the last time."

"Oh, yeah," the Angel groaned, quickly replacing the blue liquid. Amy slid off the small table she had been perched on, and walked over to stand between them, leaning on the counter.

"What happened exactly?" She ventured. The Doctor sighed, and shook his head.

"To cut a long story short, Psia and I had an idea to see which of us could drink the other under the table," he glanced over at the Angel."When Psia _literally_ ended up under the table and we both had hangovers the size of Vesuvius the next morning, we made a pact never to drink cocktails again."

"Really?" Amy looked at them both in disbelief."_You_ two had a drinking contest?"

"True story," the Angel lifted an empty, purple glass in the air, a mock toast. Then, she gasped and pointed a finger at the Doctor accusingly."Oh, you're a _liar_!"

"What?" The Doctor looked lost. She marched over to him, and poked him in the chest.

"_You_ were the one under the table, Mister!" She looked at Amy."He just doesn't want to admit it."

"No, no, no, it was _you_!" The Doctor insisted. They held each other's gaze for about a minute, before the Angel spoke.

"You know there is only one way to settle this once and for all," she grabbed a bottle filled clear, green liquid, and filled the purple glass in front of her. She slid it over to him."Drink."

"No, never again!" The Doctor shook his head adamantly. The Angel smiled evilly and pushed the glass into his hand.

"Drink," she repeated."Or admit defeat."

"Amy, help me out here," the Timelord begged the redhead. The Angel winked at her, and she smiled, shaking her head.

"Sorry, I'm on the girls team," she replied.

"_Please_, Theta?" The Angel gave him a puppy dog look, the one that she knew this regeneration could not resist.

He groaned, and, grimacing, downed the liquid.

"You-you know, Amy," the Angel pointed a drunken, wavering finger at the Doctor, who was equally as drunk as her. Amy was busy laughing at the insults they were hurling at each other as they drank, and the random information they were blurting out."He-yeah, he used to wear a-a _scarf_! Yep, and a _floppy hat_! There's a picture somewhere, I think..."

"Oh my god, really?" Amy turned to the Doctor, who nodded slowly.

"But I was _proud_! I was a proud scarfman!" He defended. The Angel burst out laughing, before groaning, and falling sideways off her seat.

"Ow," she mumbled, lying on the floor."Alright, you win scarfman."

The Doctor jumped up, his arms raised above his head."_WHO DA MAN_?"

"No," Amy said, shaking her head."Just...no."

She then walked out the room, leaving the two very drunk Gallifreyans alone together.

"Hey, Theta?" The Angel asked from her position on the floor.

"Hmm?"

"Would it be really inappropriate for you to pin me down on this cocktail table," she slapped a hand onto the surface of the black table."And have your way with me?"

"Err..." the Doctor put his fingers on his temples.

"_Well_?" The Angel demanded.

"I'm thinking!" He removed his fingers."I-I don't know, would it? Everything's _fuzzy_..."

"Ask Amy!" The Angel was suddenly up off the floor and dragging him towards the door.

"Oh, _Amy_!" They both yelled, running down the corridor after their poor companion.

**Lol, poor Amy. I've noticed I delight in putting red heads into awkward situations ;). As you can see, drunk Doctor and Angel-not a good idea. Might be a running joke, not sure.**

**The Doctor and Angel will never refer to each other as Doctor and Angel, they will always use their given names. I've decided that on Gallifrey you get a true name, which only your parents, siblings, children and partner know, a given name, one given by your parents which everybody knows AKA Psia, Theta, Koschei, and finally when you turn 100 you take a name, AKA Doctor, Angel, Master...kinda like in Skulduggery Pleasant.  
**


	6. Hurt:9th Angel and 10th Doctor

Hurt: 9th Angel/10th Doctor**  
**

The Angel burst into the TARDIS medical bay, she and Rose supporting her unconscious husband, who had a number of nasty cuts all over his face.

"Rose, get me a bandage!" The Angel shouted. Rose flinched-she wasn't used to the Angel using such a harsh tone, especially when talking to her.

"Hurry up!" The Angel snapped, and Rose nodded quickly, eyes wide, and did as she asked. The Angel lifted up the Doctor's bloodied trouser leg, exposing a substantial animal bite.

"Here!" Rose thrust the bandage at the Timelady. She watched as the Angel deftly bandaged up the Doctor's wound.

"He'll be O.K," the Angel said finally, placing a hand on his forehead."Rose, get me a bowl of water and a cloth, please."

As Rose set the bowl down next to her, she gave the Doctor a worried look,"He's not gonna, you know..."

"Regenerate?" The Angel smiled softly, all traces of harshness gone."No, the wounds aren't that severe."

She placed the wet cloth onto his forehead. This seemed to wake him, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Psia?" He groaned, wincing as he moved his leg. The Angel frowned, placing a gentle hand on his chest.

"Don't move," she told him. Through his pain, the Doctor managed a little smile.

"Being bossy again?" He asked teasingly. Rose gave a nervous laugh, and he glanced over to her, concerned suddenly.

"Were you hurt?" He demanded. His head snapped back to his wife, suddenly taking her face in properly.

"Psia, you've been hit-" the Doctor began, pointing to the deep cut above her eyebrow. She rolled her eyes, and wiped the blood away with her sleeve.

"It's nothing, just a cut," the Angel grinned at him."Being over protective again?"

"Fair enough," he grumbled, trying to sit up again. The Angel placed another hand on his chest, giving him a thoroughly disapproving look.

"Are you going to lie down like a good boy, or do I have to tie you down?" She asked.

"You're bluffing," the Doctor said confidently, continuing to get up.

"Rose, dear, would you get me something to tie my idiot husband down with?" The Angel asked Rose, but gave her a wink to show that she was joking. Rose bit back a laugh-she loved how the two teased each other endlessly-and nodded solemnly.

"'Course I will, Angel," she replied, turning to walk out the room. The Doctor froze, before throwing himself back down onto the medical bed, frowning.

"Fine, I'll rest," he pointed a finger at her severely."But only for 15 minutes!"

"45," the Angel argued.

"18."

"40."

"25."

"30."

"Done," the Doctor relented. The Angel ruffled his hair playfully, laughing.

"Idiot," she teased.

**Rose! As you can see, she's not a jealous bitch, and the Doctor does care about her safety, but he only sees her as a companion, and in no way ever a love interest. Don't even think about it. She becomes like a little sister to them both, rather than a love interest for either (I don't know, if the Angel was a real character on the show there would probably be some Rose/Angel stories. What do you think? ;)) Anyway, until next time.**


	7. Anniversary:11th Angel and 11th Doctor

**More 11/11 now! I have to confess, I do love writing 11th Angel, as she is just so very immature, always up for a challenge, to be honest likes arguing a bit to much. Have you noticed that, on average, the Doctor argues more with 11th Angel than the rest? I think it's like that, anyway. Whatever, on with the chapter.**

Anniversary:11th Angel/11th Doctor

"Just keep that blindfold on."

"Theta, you know this regeneration has no patience..."

"Just-blindfold. Keep. On."

"Come on, just a little peak-"

"Oh no you don't!"

"Hey, get off me!"

There was a loud thump and a groan as the two Gallifreyans tumbled over, the female, still with a red blindfold on that looked suspiciously like an undone bow tie, ending up squashed underneath the male. She wrenched the cloth off of her eyes, and scowled up at her husband, who was suddenly looking very apologetic, probably for falling on top of her.

"We're...umm...here," the Doctor announced, pulling her up with him. The Angel brushed herself off, before taking in her surroundings. She gasped, and looked around the quiet glade. It had beautiful, springy green moss covering the floor, with tall trees surrounding it. The best of all, however, was the view of the stars. The glade was almost a perfect circle, and the sky exposed directly above it, free of the trees, was one of the clearest the Angel had ever seen.

"I-" she looked round at him, and saw that he was giving her an apologetic smile.

"I was originally going to go here on our 900th anniversary," the Doctor explained quickly."But, as we were running for our lives then, it slipped my mind. Luckily, I remembered today, that it is, after all, our 1000th anniversary, and thought, why not?"

"But, this is the first place we ever traveled together, isn't it?" the Angel stared up at the sky in wonder. The Doctor's arms wrapped around her waist, and he placed his chin on top of her head.

"It is," he confirmed. She turned in his hold, and placed her palm gently on his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered."So much."

"I love you too," he promised, leaning in to touch his forehead to hers. His mind opened to hers, hers opened to his, and at that moment, everything was perfect. 1000 years married, more than 1000 as a couple, and almost a their entire lifetimes as the best of friends.

About three hours later, the Angel could be seen walking purposefully through the trees, the Doctor hot on her heels. Suddenly, she stopped, and turned, her expression unamused.

"So...we're lost then?" She asked.

The Doctor just gave her a nervous smile. She rolled her eyes and continued.

When he was sure she was a fair distance away, the Doctor quickly turned the map the right way up.

**O.K, kinda cheesy, but I like it so tough :p. Super aww moments there, with the Doctor being a bit silly at the end! There will be a serious 11/11 somewhere, as we have had serious 10/10 (Weak), and semi-serious 9/10 (Hurt). Oh, and this will be a proper series, which follows the actual series from the end of Parting of Ways (flashbacks abound!)**


	8. Funfair:10th Angel and 10th Doctor

Funfair:10th Angel/10th Doctor**  
**

"Hurry up, Martha!" The Doctor called impatiently from outside the TARDIS. The Angel promptly smacked him round the back of the head.

"Rude," she scolded.

"What is it with you and the back of my head?" The Doctor demanded. The Angel shrugged, drawing her leather jacket closer around her, shivering. The Doctor saw this, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, earning a grateful smile from her.

"Sorry," Martha's voice came from the TARDIS. She stepped outside, and immediately wrapped her arms around herself, her breath steaming in the air."Where are we?"

"Brom," the Doctor replied, beginning to walk down the slightly frosted hill, to the cluster of bright lights below."The first ever royal fair. And the first time candy floss was ever eaten on the planet, for that matter."

"A fair? Haven't been too one of them in-ugh!" Martha slipped on the frost, managing to regain her footing after a second or two of flailing about.

"Careful, it's a bit slippery," the Angel called, glancing back at their companion.

Martha nodded,"Yeah, I noticed."

"Not much further," Martha breathed a sigh of relief as the Doctor informed her of this. He and the Angel were slightly ahead of her, and she had tripped at least three times on the way down.

"Flat ground," Martha muttered, as they neared the fair."_Finally_."

She looked up, and saw that the Doctor and the Angel were waiting impatiently for her at the fair entrance. Well, the Doctor looked very impatient. The Angel was just rolling her eyes at his fidgeting.

"Right, what should we do first?" The Doctor asked, as the group strolled through the brightly lit fair."I was thinking the ferris wheel, but Psia doesn't like those-"

"They're boring," the Angel defended. She gestured to the side, where there was a, quite ominous looking, ghost train."Now ghost trains-_those_ are fun."

"You hate ghost trains," the Doctor frowned. The Angel laughed, and shook her head.

"No, _you_ hate ghost trains," she turned and her voice lowered dramatically."He screams like a little girl."

"What, the Doctor does?" Martha looked extremely doubtful.

"Oh, _yes_," the Angel gave her husband her tenth regeneration's trademark smirk."Don't you, dear?"

"That was at least three hundred years ago!" The Doctor argued, having heard her every word despite the deliberate lowering.

"Whatever you say dear," the Angel turned to Martha."Coming?"

"Yeah, of course," Martha said, smiling."I used to love the ghost train."

The Angel laughed, and walked towards the ride.

"Right. Yeah. You two have fun!" The Doctor called.

"Of course we will!" The Angel called back.

The Doctor nodded,"Yeah. You know, I'm really not coming, right?"

"We know!" The Angel replied, almost at the end of the queue.

He frowned,"Because I'll probably, you know, ruin the experience."

"Probably!" The Angel agreed, whilst Martha nearly doubled over with laughter. She could tell what the Timelady was doing, at it was working.

"Wait, what do you mean probably?" The Doctor sounded a little hurt.

"I mean probably!"

"You mean you expect me to scream?"

"Oh, yes. But don't worry about it!"

"I'm not!"

"Good!"

The two women reached the end of the queue.

"He'll be over in about a second," The Angel whispered to Martha. Sure enough, the Doctor soon joined them.

"I won't scream," he muttered.

"Of course you won't," his wife nodded.

"I really won't."

"_Whatever_ you say, Theta."

He didn't scream. In fact, he spent the entire ride pointing out artistic inaccuracies.

The Angel hit him over the head a _lot_ during that two minutes.


	9. Caught:9th Angel and 10th Doctor

Caught: 9th Angel/10th Doctor**  
**

The Doctor absently fiddled with the controls, clearly in deep thought about something or other. He was broken out of his reverie by the sound of the Angel's footsteps on the floor of the console room. Her blonde hair was loose, and falling over her face. She frowned and blew a particularly annoying strand out of her eyes.

"You know," the Angel said, flicking the rest of her hair over her shoulder."Having long hair is very inconvenient at times."

"I like it," the Doctor frowned. She smiled at him fondly.

"You always say that."

"Because it's always true," the Doctor grinned. The Angel rolled her eyes, but laughed and walked over to him.

"So..." her fingers brushed over the console."I was thinking..."

"About?" The Doctor prompted. The Angel smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, nothing important," she shrugged."Just that...well, are we awful people for taking on companions?"

"What?" The Doctor suddenly noticed that the Angel was looking decidedly unhappy at that moment."Psia, is this about what I said to Rose?"

"No!" Her husband gave her a look."Well, yes. I just feel...guilty. We give them hope that, somehow, they'll be with us forever, but they can't. And then...we just leave them."

"We don't just leave them, Psia," the Doctor said softly."They make that decision. We have _never_ abandoned a companion."

"Not physically," the Angel argued."But emotionally, yes, we do abandon them. Just like with Sarah. Rose was right, we were just as close with Sarah as her, but now we really _do_ never mention her."

"You know why we don't," the Doctor's expression was now tortured."Because if we remembered everybody that has gone, it would hurt. It would hurt so much."

"I-" the Angel sighed."I know. I'm being a sentimental idiot."

"Oi, I'm the sentimental idiot around here," the Doctor teased."Stop stealing my job."

"You're an idiot, I'll give you that," the Angel muttered, before darting out of his reach, laughing. He chased her around the console for a good minute or two, before she tripped and he was able to grab her around the waist, causing them both to fall to the floor.

"Gotcha," the Doctor said severely."Now apologize."

"No, thank you," the Angel replied, in an equally serious tone of voice. They stared at each other for a while, smiles slowly creeping onto their faces, before the Doctor broke and burst out laughing. His wife responded to this by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him affectionately, smiling widely.

Rose was used to a lot of things happening around the TARDIS. After all, it was owned by a couple of insane aliens (admittedly the male was slightly more insane than the female most of the time). However, she definitely wasn't used to finding both the Angel ad the Doctor _making out_ on the console floor. Obviously, she knew that they _did_-do that sort of thing, but never in front of her...Rose felt her face going bright red.

"Oh, Rose!" The Doctor quickly jumped to his feet, looking embarassed."We were just...you know."

"Err. Yeah. Sure," Rose turned an even brighter shade of red."I'll just...yeah."

She turned and exited the console room, vowing always to check carefully before entering the console room in the future.

"She looked a bit shaken," the Angel said worriedly."Maybe I should go and talk to her?"

"Nah, she'll be fine," her husband scratched the back of his head shiftily."I hope."

"What do you think made her act like that?" The Angel asked, sounding genuinely non-plussed.

"Well..." the Doctor gave her a sheepish look."It may have had something to do with where my hands were..."

**O.K, probably enough horny 10 for now, eh? **

**9 will appear right at the beginning of the proper story, and then regenerate into 10. Don't worry, plenty of flashbacks eg meeting Rose shall also be included, so 9 will appear in the full length story at time, but not in this collection of moments. Sorry 9 lovers :(**


End file.
